Spotlow-Gabriel Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." screams Jason:"(bleep)!" Announcer: "It's all crazy!" hits Bridget Announcer: "When Jo lands to East Haven..." spits Announcer: "And Jo finds 1 working parent" punches Jason in the private parts Announcer: "And the most of 3 terrible children and a well-behaved 3 year old." runs around the China Shop hits Nicolette to the wall and Bridget break several objects at the China Shop Announcer: "With terrible kids that snack all day." hits Nicolette with a baseball bat while trying to get a Reese's peanut butter cup Announcer: "The oldest struggles with Attention Deficit Disorder." is trying to help Bridget do her homework puts her head down takes apart a page slams a kitchen drawer sits at a table with Jason Jason: "Shut up, you stupid b****!" Nicolette: "We don't say that, Jason Elliot!" Announcer: "While the third youngest swears like a sailor" Jason: "F***!" Announcer: "But other than that, 2 of the kids are well-behaved but the 5-year-old isn't." hits Bridget Announcer: "Now a badly behaved 5 year old...Jo has 3 weeks to turn things around." Frank: "SHUT UP!" runs to the stairs Announcer: "Will they fail or what?" Frank: "JO-JO SHALL DIE!" Submission Reel Observation Begins Frank: "HI THERE, YOU STUPID MOTHERF***ER!!!!!" throws a baseball at Jo is seen wearing an "Only Bullies Wear Bunnies" catwalk tank top and a "Never Be Silent" baseball cap Bridget: "Frank, stop it!" see Bridget carrying her binder with stickers all over see a Great Ape sticker that reads, "Gee Whiz, I don't want to be in Show Biz", a KFC Meats No Treat that reads, Body Left to Science sticker, "Meat's No Treat for those you eat", an ele-friend circus sticker which reads, "I am an ele-friend, circuses are no fun for animals", an "animal testing breaks hearts" sticker, a "Be a Bunny's Honey" sticker, a Columbia sticker, a sad chained dog sticker, a "Cotton is better, I'm no sweater" sticker, an "Animals don't smoke" sticker, a "keep hermit crabs free" sticker, an "Elephants never forget" sticker, an "I am Not a nugget" sticker, a "Cut Classes, Not Frogs" sticker, a "Test tubes, not bunnies" sticker, a "Whose skin are you in?" Sticker, a McCruelty sticker, a Wearing fur red sticker, an eating animals red sticker, a Never be silent Demo sticker, "Chains are for Bikes" sticker, "Meat's Not Green" sticker, "I'm scared of needles, too" sticker, "Fish are friends, not food" sticker, "No fur" sticker, an "Adopt, spay, neuter" sticker, "Fur is dead" sticker, "compassion is the fashion" sticker, a "Club soda, not seals" sticker, "chains are for bikes, not dogs" sticker, a "I choose not to dissect" sticker, and a "Meat Stinks" sticker on the front of her binder hear Comedy Central on TV and Frank is watching South Park. David: "Francis Malcolm Spotlow-Garbiel! Comedy Central and South Park are too inappropriate for you! You're only 5 years old! How about we watch some other good cartoons. They're appropriate." Observation Continues Errands Church Jo: "Today at church was horrible! It was because of Frank! He sang a bad song out loud!" Frank: "Oh girl, you're such a s*** talker! And everybody knows it!" Minister: "We do not allow bad songs, kiddo. You could distract other people here at church." Frank: "GET THE F*** OUT OF HERE, YOU DREW CARREY REJECT!" changes the music to a Kanye West song David:"Francis Malcolm Spotlow-Garbiel! Stop the songs!" Frank: "I'm a pick the world up and I'm a drop it on your (bleep)in head!" David: "Your PS Vita XL's gone for the rest of the day!" Nicolette: "No popsicles, Rita's Water Ice, or any Sour Patch Kids for you tonight mister!" Frank: "I hate you!" hits Nicolette Nicolette: "Do not hit me." Frank: "Sorry little b****!" Supermarket Jo: "Today's shopping day was pathetic." Frank: "Can I have Lunchables and Go-Gurt please?" Nicolette: "Not today, Frank. You are having salad and salmon." Bridget (to herself): "Salmon??? But fish are friends, not food!" Jo: "Then, a tantrum occurred." Frank: "I WANT LUNCHABLES AND GO-GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRT!!!!!!!!!" Nicolette: "We are not getting them for you today, I said. Maybe some other time, Frank. Next time, okay?" Frank: "I HATE SALMON!" Nicolette: "Let's go! Jason, Bridget, and Andi are in the car!" Frank: "GO TO H*** THEN!" China Shop knocks over some china rushes over to save the china Nicolette: "Whew." Toy Store Frank: "Why are we at the toy store? Those toys are for babies!" Nicolette: "Somebody has a birthday coming up." Frank: "I don't care." Book Store throws several books at a customer takes his clothes off and runs around the bookstore naked Nicolette: "Hey! Put your clothes back on!" Pep Boys Jo: "Dad, however had to get auto parts he preordered." Mall shoplifts a Recess: School's Out DVD security guard approaches Frank Security Guard: "Excuse me, sir. May I examine your pockets for a brief moment, please?" security guard looks in one of Frank's pockets Nicolette: "What is going on?" security guard pulls out the DVD and puts it back where it was Nicolette: "Don't steal stuff. You know better than that." Spotlow-Garbiel Family Issues is in the pantry, and is about to take a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup, but Nicolette takes it from him Frank: "Come on, it's just one Reese's." Nicolette: "Not before dinner, Frank." Frank: "Curses!" Nicolette: "You can have a peanut butter cup after dinner." Frank: "I WANT THE PEANUT BUTTER CUP NOW!" Nicolette: "After dinner, I said you can have a peanut butter cup." grabs a baseball bat and hits Nicolette with it Parent Meeting Jo: "As what I've seen, does Bridget force her PETA opinions on everyone?" Nicolette: "Yes, one time, she demanded a Korean guide dog owner who suffered severe epilepsy, she was 15 and was with her parents to free her dog and never go near it because "they are slaves", and it's "exploiting", and it made her cry, and this was in a restaurant, one time, she hit a four-year old for bringing in his Pikachu plush toy at a fair for Frank's 5th birthday." David: "She also threw a tantrum when we were going to our cousin's Pokémon-themed 4th birthday party, she said out that he was an animal abuser for playing Pokémon, I think her protests against, pets, zoos, Pokémon, and any type of thing she claims promotes "animal abuse" is the reason why Frank started to misbehave." Nicolette: "She is also very hypocritical, she even accused a Japanese family eating sushi murderers, for eating sushi, Frank, is the one to apologize for her behavior and I think this is stressing him out." David: "And Frank threw a tantrum because he wanted to go to his friend Oliver's house to play outside but Oliver and his family are going on vacation to Disney World " House Rules Discipline Divine Reflection Room Jo: "Jason, I need to talk to you." Jason: "F*** OFF, JO!" Jo: "You don't swear at me, that is not nice." Jason: "SHUT UP YOU B****!" Jo: "If you swear at me one more time, I will take you to the Reflection Room and you will stay there for 8 minutes." Jason: "GET THE F*** OUTTA HERE!" Jo: "Right! Reflection Room!" Jason: "NO!" takes Jason to the Reflection Room Jo: "I warned you about swearing! That's unacceptable! Now you'll stay in this room for 8 minutes." Naughty Couch Jo: "Frank started to kick off when they were picking up Bridget from one of her clubs." [Frank turns on Shaun the Sheep on TV] Nicolette: "Let's go, Frank! We have to pick up your sister from Computer Club!" Frank: "F*** no! I ain't gettin' in, I already came back from school, b****!" Nicolette: "We still need to go because Bridget's waiting!" Frank: "I WANNA STAY AT HOME!" Nicolette: "No, you're not allowed to stay home because you invited everyone in our neighborhood and threw a wild party and someone messed up your Dad's GamerTag for the Xbox One and took 2 weeks to clean it!" Frank: "I DON'T CARE, B****!" Nicolette (to Jo): "What should I do, Jo?" Jo: "Give Frank a warning to stop the behavior or he stays in the Naughty Couch for 5 minutes." Nicolette (to Frank): "Francis Malcolm Spotlow-Garbiel! This is your warning! Stop this behavior! If you don't, we'll send you to the Naughty Couch when we get home!" Frank: "I'M NOT GOING IN THE CAR!" Nicolette: "Yes, you have to! We must pick up Bridget from school!" to: Jo and the Spotlow-Garbiels except David and Bridget are in the car wrestles Jason Nicolette: "Frank, because you continued with your violent behavior, your Xbox One's gone for the rest of the day!" kicks Nicolette's seat rapidly Jason, Andi, Nicolette, and Frank drive off to school to pick up Bridget from Computer Club uses really bad words on the way to Computer Club runs towards the car and while waving goodbye to her best friend Lois Bridget: "See you later, Lois!" Nicolette: "Come right in, Bridget!" gets in the car Nicolette: "How was Computer Club, honey?" Bridget: "Good! I got to go on Bratz.com and I watched all of their movies and..." Frank: "WHEN WILL WE GO HOME?!" spits on Nicolette looks at Frank with a strict look on her face Jo: "Frank, please don't distract your mother. It's dangerous and it might cause problems." Jo: "We put Frank to the Naughty Couch as soon as we got home." [Frank turns on Shaun the Sheep on TV] Nicolette: "Turn off Shaun the Sheep!" smacks Nicolette in the face is doing his homework Jason: "I'm trying to do my homework!" Nicolette (at the Naughty Couch): "Frank, you have been placed on the Naughty Couch because of your disruptive behavior in the car. Now you must stay here for 5 minutes." Jo: "You were defiant, disrespectful, and disruptive during the car trip. Also, you lost your Gromit Plush until you can behave!" confiscates Frank's Gromit plush by depositing it to the toy timeout box pulls Jo's hair Jo: "This is not a game!" [Andi is watching The Wiggles on TV] and Jo leave the Naughty Couch escapes and spits on Jo's arm Frank: "YOU'RE MEAN! I WANT MY F***ING STUFF BACK!" Nicolette: "If you behave for the remainder of today, then you will have them back." Frank: "YOU ALWAYS FAVOR ANDI, JASON, AND BRIDGET!" Nicolette: "That's because she behaves herself, Frank, unlike you, Jason, and Bridget. But Jason and Bridget behave themselves, better than you ever do." punches Nicolette in the face, causing her jaw to nearly break Nicolette: "That's all of your Nintendo 3TS XL, Xbox Six, Playstation 7, PS Vita XL, PC, and Wii 30 games gone! Consoles included!" Frank: "I don't care!" [Frank runs away from Nicolette to Nicolette's bedroom, locks the door and watches the Rolie Polie Olie episode, Big Babies on TV] unlocks the door enters the room Nicolette: "Turn off Rolie Polie Olie!" holds on to the remote Nicolette: "Hand me over the remote!" Frank: "NO!" spits in Nicolette's face Nicolette: "Hey! You do not spit at my face!" kicks Nicolette in the face and continues watching'' Rolie Polie Olie'' Nicolette: "You have 10 seconds to turn off Rolie Polie Olie or else your Rolie Polie Olie DVDs are going in toy jail for the rest of the afternoon." ignores Nicolette Nicolette: "OK, they are going in toy jail for the rest of the day." [Nicolette confiscates Frank's Rolie Polie Olie DVDs and turns off the TV] Frank: "DVDs aren't toys, dummy!" [Frank trips over Nicolette with his leg and fishes the Rolie Polie Olie DVDs out of the toy-timeout box and watches Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase on TV] is back on the Naughty Log Snack Box Technique Jo: "I'll sort out the snacks and decide what I think is rubbish. Anything that I find rubbish is going to get thrown away." Nicolette: "Okay." sorts through the pantry and cupboards, sorting out different kinds of snacks the table, we see Reese's peanut butter cups, Cheetos Puffs, brownies, Reese's crispy crunch bars, Hershey's miniatures, Frito Lays potato chips, Kit Kat bars, Milk Duds, Oh Henry! bars, 100 Grand bars, Sno-Caps, Suzy Q's, Wonka Gummies, Nerds Ropes, Wonka Nerds, Hostess Cupcakes, Hostess Twinkies, SweeTarts, Pixy Sticks, Everlasting Gobstoppers, Fun Dip, Laffy Taffy few seconds later, Frank goes into the pantry to find that all his treats are nowhere to be found Frank: "What the f***? Where are my f***ing snacks?!" Jo: "Frank, I must have a quick talk with you. Your mummy had to throw all your treats out because they have a lot of sugar, and also, they're not good for you, Frank. That means they're unhealthy." flips over a chair Frank: "NO! I WANT MY TREATS! NOW THERE'S NOTHING TO EAT!" Nicolette: "I cannot believe it! He threw a fit!" Jo: "Frank, listen, There will still be plenty of food to eat in this house, but you will only eat healthy food from now on." Frank: "YOU F***ING EXCUSE FOR A NANNY! YOU'RE GONNA F***ING DIE! I'M SERIOUS!" grabs a vase that was sitting on a table and attempts to throw it at Jo in fury, but Nicolette comes in and catches the vase Nicolette: "Frank, count to 10. You need to calm down." is in tears Nicolette: "Like Jo and I said, there will be lots of food to eat in this house. Just healthy food." runs upstairs crying, and slams the door Nicolette: "I should feel bad for myself for throwing Frank's favorite food out. But I think he should learn to try new foods." Jo: "Don't worry, Nicolette. That kind of food is unhealthy." Electronic Confiscation At BJ's Wholesale Club shoplifts a few items Nicolette: "Hey, put those back." Frank: "SHUT THE F*** UP!" customers gasp co-manager arrives Co-Manager: "Young man, we do not allow this kind of behavior at this store." Frank: "EAT S*** BARF!" grabs the co-manager and strangles him Nicolette: "Frank was being obnoxious because of his own behavior." Andi's 4th Birthday Party Jo: "The next day, Andi was having a Barbie-themed birthday party." [Aqua's Barbie Girl is playing in the background] is seen wearing a party dress Barbie Fashion Pink ice cream cake arrives from Baskin Robbins see various foods placed on a buffet table Jo: "The kids invited to the party were doing a fashion scavenger hunt. They also played many Barbie-related games. However, it wasn't long until Frank started to play up and ruin it." [Frank changes the music to the PB&J Otter theme song] Nicolette: "Wait a minute. Who changed the music?" Frank: "IT WAS F***ING ME, YOU IDIOT!!!!!!! I WILL ALSO HAVE ROLIE POLIE OLIE, EMINEM, SLIPKNOT, LIL WAYNE, P!NK, AND KANYE WEST!!!!!" kicks the games Frank: "Ha, ha!" stands on the buffet table and stomps on all the food shoves the Barbie Fashion Pink ice cream cake David: "When are you going to stop this behavior?" Party Aftermath Andi: "Thank you everyone, for coming to my party." Toy Jail Frank: "You are a horrible person to take my toys away!" Mommy and Me Jo: "Dad had to do a double shift at work that day." Nicolette, Bridget and Frank are playing an interactive game to: Frank, Bridget and Andi are using water colors to paint pictures Jo talks to Frank Jo: "I talked to Frank, he was in his room." Jo: "Frank?" comes in Frank's room Frank: "What is it?" Jo: "Can I talk to you?" Frank: "Yes." Jo: "What is stressing you and upsetting you?" Frank: "F***ing Bridget, she's a whiny PETA supporting brat, She takes my Pokemon toys away and she got in trouble many times, she is the reason I can't have Pokemon related parties, EVERYTHING TO HER IS F***ING ANIMAL ABUSE!" Jo: "Stop the swearing." Frank: " " White Sheets and Reward Chart DVD Meeting Frank's Epic Tantrum Jo: "In the evening, Frank wanted to play his favorite video game called Nightmare Ned on the PC. But when mom said no because the family will be having dinner at a restaurant soon, Frank kicked up an epic tantrum." Frank: "Mom, can I play Nightmare Ned, please?" Nicolette: "Not now, dear. We'll be eating dinner at a restaurant." Frank: "I don't like what they serve at the restaurant." Jo: "The fireworks then went off." Frank: "I WANNA PLAY NIGHTMARE NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!" Nicolette: "You can play Nightmare Ned when we get back, Frank." Frank: "BUT I DON'T WANT TO WAIT!" Jo: "And then he asked dad." Frank: "Dad, can i play Nightmare Ned?" David: "Sorry Frank, but no." Frank: "Why?!" David: " " At the Restaurant Spotlow-Garbiel family are sitting at a table in a sit-down restaurant Frank: "What is this barf?" Nicolette: "It's goulash." Frank: "IT'S GROSS!" Nicolette: "Just try it." Frank: "Hungarian dorks eat it, not me." is happy to receive the vegan entree Bridget: "Oh, goody! A vegan dish! Yay!" eats the vegan entree throws his food at people Nicolette: "That does it. We're leaving." Andi: "I was gonna get dessert!" Nicolette: "You can next time. We're leaving because of how your brother acted." and the others get in the car and drive away from the restaurant Frank: "GOOD! THAT FOOD THERE TASTES LIKE SHIT ANYWAY!" Spotlow-Garbiels arrive home and Nicolette puts Frank on the Naughty Couch [Frank gets off the Naughty Couch, and starts Nightmare Ned, but David grabs the game from Frank and puts it away, then marches him back to the Naughty Couch] Nicolette: "The way you acted at the restaurant was completely appalling." David: "Very." Nicolette: "Until you start to behave better, goodbye to restaurants and to your Nightmare Ned ''game." David: "Starting now." Frank: "I WAS GONNA PLAY NIGHTMARE NED AFTER WE GOT BACK!" David: "You should've thought of that before you acted up there." flips off both David and Nicolette, storms in his room and locks the door Meeting Jason, Bridget and Andi's Friends Frank's Friends Jason, Bridget and Andi's Friends in the play room see Bridget wearing a veggiesaurus t-shirt Frank VS Jo bites Jo's arm Frank ruins the cocktail party Jo gives up Jo: "I sorry to say that I can't even control this kid!" '''Jo: "I was sorry to not control this kid! In the meantime, why don't you find yourselves another nanny television show."' Jason, Bridget, and Andi: "Bye Jo-Jo!" Frank: "Hope you die you f***ing hag!" Nicolette: "That was disrespectful." Family Update Nicolette: "Frank was sent to Military School in England, but for Jason and Bridget they have been more well-behaved and Bridget is doing well with her homework and they no longer breaking stuff and getting into mayhem at stores and other public places." Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts